The Life of a Gryffindor: Prisoner of Azkaban
by Hopeless Angel
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a third year Gryffindor. Somehow, he was Sorted into Gryffindor when he was a destined Slytherin. His best friends are Harry, Hermione , and Ron. He's brave, adventurous, and . . . nice. What will happen in this alternate universe . . .?
1. The Escape of Sirius Black

****

Chapter One: The Escape of Sirius Black

****

A/N: The Life of a Gryffindor: Prisoner of Azkaban is basically a story about Draco Malfoy, as a Gryffindor (in other words, alternate universe). Set in his third year, it revolves around the real third book, but from a different point-of-view (Draco's). Some parts from the real PoA will be included in this story along with my own stuff. Everything with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black will still be in this story. Enjoy!

There are **major** spoilers in this story so unless you have already read and reread Prisoner of Azkaban, don't even _think_ about reading on!

There will be minor swearing in this story. That's very different from my other story, The Life of a Slytherin . . . which you should go check out. It's about Harry Potter as a Slytherin. There are excessive swearing and slightly adult themes. It is rated PG-13.

****

Disclaimer: Quite unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own anything except for part of the plot (excluding the parts you've read in the HP books. Those belong to J.K. Rowling).

***

The sun was shining bright that particular morning. The clear blue sky was without a cloud. Draco Malfoy woke up to an early start that morning. He would be going back to Hogwarts in less than three weeks. He was nervous and anxious to get back to Hogwarts.

Almost every Malfoy that had ever gone to Hogwarts had been Sorted into Slytherin. No Malfoy had ever strayed to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. But, two years before, Draco had broken that family tradition. He had been Sorted into Gryffindor house.

Draco rose from his large, comfortable bed. He stretched as so many different, nervous thoughts raced though his head. Draco walked to his closet and chose out the robes he would wear that day. They were black with silver fastenings. The Gryffindor patch was on them. Draco walked to his bathroom and brushed his teeth. They were already very white and straight. Draco slicked back his silver-blond hair with a dollop of hair gel.

Even though he was only thirteen, Draco could be considered really quite handsome. His blond hair was almost always slicked back. His silver eyes seemed to pierce anyone who looked into them. His skin was pale and he was of rather small stature.

Draco smiled slightly as he looked at his reflection in his large bathroom mirror.

"Mr. Draco, sir?" a small voice squeaked from the bedroom. Draco walked out of his bathroom and saw Tiffles the house-elf standing before him. Draco nodded, acknowledging his presence.

"Breakfast is ready, sir," Tiffles squeaked.

"All right then, Tiffles," Draco said nonchalantly. Tiffles bowed and walked out of the room. Draco let out a small yawn before starting his journey to the dining room.

Malfoy Manor was a very, very large estate. It was made up of six very big floors, also including a series of chambers, corridors, and a large attic. The backyard was several acres long with loads of wildlife and plants. Malfoy Manor was very luxurious, holding many secrets. The mansion was usually always dark.

Draco slowly walked down the staircases, not particularly anxious to have dinner with his father. Ever since he had Owled his mum and dad two years earlier, telling them he had been Sorted into Gryffindor, they had in a way, disowned him. Draco had been tolerating his father's anger and verbal abuse ever since. And frankly, he was getting sick and tired of it.

Why had Draco been Sorted into Gryffindor? He wondered every day since that one fateful night. He stopped walking and sat down on a chair in one of their lounges, close to the dining room. He remembered his disappointment. He had been so sure that he would be in Slytherin. He remembered that one night when his life changed forever . . . 

***

Draco was only eleven years old. He had been waiting for this one night for so long, it wasn't even funny. Draco was filled with happiness and anxiety. With Crabbe and Goyle behind him, the large group of first years walked out of the chamber, after being talked to by Professor McGonagall and two of the house ghosts. They walked through a pair of double doors, leading into the Great Hall.

Draco was mildly impressed by the Great Hall. It was probably a little smaller than the pool he had in his backyard. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles there were floating mid-air over the four long house tables. Golden goblets, plates, and silverware lay on the tables, gleaming. McGonagall led them to the High Table. She put a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put an old, battered wizard's hat.

Draco saw Harry Potter standing with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Draco couldn't believe that Harry Potter would be at school with him. He hadn't talked to him yet. He, like the rest of the wizarding world, knew all about Harry. He was sure they would get on fairly well . . . hopefully.

Draco overheard a girl with big busy hair whisper something to Harry Potter. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Draco looked up at the beautiful ceiling. It was now a velvety black color, dotted with bright, glowing stars. It looked enchanting.

The Sorting Hat twitched. A rip near the brim open wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing. After a few moments, it was finished with its annual Sorting song. Draco's father had told him all about what happened at the Sorting. The whole hall burst into applause after the song finished.

Draco overheard a tall, gangly, red-haired boy, most likely a Weasley, whispering something to Harry. "So we've just got to try on a hat!" He looked a bit irritated. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." Draco let out a small, barely audible laugh. Was Weasley really that gullible?

Professor McGonagall stood forward, holding a long roll of parchment. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be Sorted." She paused for a moment, looking at the top of the piece of parchment. "Abbot, Hannah!" And soon, the Sorting started. "Brown, Lavender" was the first Gryffindor. "Bulstrode, Millicent" became the first Slytherin. The Sorting slowly breezed by. Draco wasn't feel nervous is any way. As a matter of fact, he KNEW that he would be Sorted into Slytherin…most definitely. Crabbe and Goyle had both been Sorted into Slytherin themselves.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Suddenly, the excited, slightly nervous bushy-haired girl in front of Draco ran forward, eagerly to be Sorted but almost tripped. Draco caught her just in time with is hand. She gave him a look of thanks and walked forward to be Sorted. She sat down on the stool, looking straight forward. She jammed the Hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Draco heard Weasley groan in displeasure. Draco noticed that the newly Sorted Gryffindor girl had rather large front teeth. He instantly regretted helping her from tripping, seeing as she was a Gryffindor. The Sorting went by until it reached one particular name.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

A bright smile appeared on Draco's usually solemn face. He slowly walked forward. He sat down on the four-legged stool, an anxious look on his face. He put that Sorting Hat on, fearing that the ratty old hat was messing up his perfect, slicked back hair. Almost immediately, he heard a little voice in his ear.

"Ah…I can see the Slytherin power in you…Yes, that's it. Your parents are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." At this, Draco nodded his head anxiously. "Both Slytherins, if I do recall. But then again, I did see you help Miss Granger from tripping, did I not? That's a Gryffindor trait." Draco's eyes widened. He knew that he should never have helped Granger. "Yes, you should've. You wouldn't have wanted her to fall, would you?" The Sorting Hat could read his mind…"I can see that you're fairly intelligent. But, no, you would never be a Ravenclaw. You can also forget about being a Hufflepuff."

"Yes, you like that, don't you? Let me see. You are courageous. And you seek adventure, much like a Gryffindor." Draco was suddenly very alarmed. "But you also seek power, like Slytherins. But, your Gryffindor traits overpower your Slytherin ones…" The Sorting Hat paused for a second. "That makes you a…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Draco's heart dropped at that one word. He took off the hat and blankly walked down past the other first years, sitting at the Gryffindor table. He could see the Slytherins gaping at him. They all knew about his family. They knew how his family had always been Slytherins. His parents were going to disown him when they found out. Draco was filled with shame…

***

Draco shook his head, thinking about that night…the night his life had officially begun. Draco got up from the chair and slowly walked into the dining room. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were both already sitting down. Lucius had the Daily Prophet in his hands. Draco quietly sat down while slowly putting some food on his plate.

Lucius, in a sudden movement, thrust the issue down onto the table. He gave Draco a nasty look, his eyes narrowed. He seemed to give him that look a lot. 

"Where the hell have you been, boy!" Lucius hissed, his eyes still narrowed in slits. It was a question but sounded more like a command. Draco slowly ate his toast, looking up. He had suffered this anger for the last two years. Before then, things had been perfectly fine.

"I-I was just, just getting dressed," Draco said, his eyes cast downward, to his plate. Lucius didn't say anything more on the subject. He merely glared at Draco before picking up his issue of the Daily Prophet again. He read some of an article out loud.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban," he said, his voice in barely in a whisper, but was still audible. He didn't sound alarmed. On the other hand, he sounded positively delighted. "The convict, Sirius Black, who murdered thirteen people with one curse has escaped from Azkaban, the wizard prison. It is not yet known how he has escaped. Black is said to be carrying a Muggle killing device called a 'gun.' People are asked to have a wand on hand at all times. Reward for catching Sirius Black is to be announced."

"Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban?" Narcissa said questioningly, in the same delighted tone. "It was only a matter of time!" Draco shook his head in disbelief. Though his family did, Draco didn't support dark wizards or the Dark Arts. Draco didn't comment on the subject. He was afraid whatever came out of his mouth was bound to upset his parents.

Draco took a bite of his scrambled eggs, staring at the oak table blanklessly. Lucius and Narcissa continued to talk about Sirius Black's escape. They droned on and on endlessly, driving him mad. Draco couldn't believe his parents could support Black. He just couldn't. 

Draco hastily finished his breakfast. He couldn't take his parent's talking anymore. He looked up from his plate and cleared his throat. His mother looked up, a disgruntled look on her pale face.

"May I be excused?" Draco said hopefully, staring at Narcissa straight in the eye. Narcissa didn't speak, merely nodding her head. Draco was relieved and got up from his seat. He slowly walked out of the dining room and back up to his bedroom. Maybe he had gotten an Owl from Harry, Ron, or even Hermione. 

Draco hurriedly walked up the stairs, and there were many of them, hoping to reach his room. After quite a few minutes, Draco reached his room. He quickly twisted the knob open and peered inside. To his surprise, two owls were there. He recognized the first one as the Weasleys' owl, Errol, looking extremely tired and worn out. The second owl was Harry's, Hedwig, who was beautiful with her long white feathers. He noticed that his own owl, Deity, was back with a letter too. Draco quickly rushed over to his window and took all three of the letters from the owl's legs. Errol began gulping down massive amounts of water from Deity's water bowl. He looked extremely exhausted by the long journey from the Weasleys. Hedwig took a few gulps of water before both she and Errol set off again. Deity drank a few gulps of water, nipping Draco's finger affectionately. She then flew off, probably going off to catch a mouse or something. Draco first opened the letter from Harry and read:

__

Draco,

Thanks for the portable WWN player. I really liked it. Now I can keep up with the latest news in the wizarding world. Thanks. Thanks for the, oh, I don't know, FIVE birthday cakes you sent me. By this rate, I'll be as big as Dudley's leg by the end of summer. (Draco let out a laugh at this comment.) 

I suppose I'll see you at the Diagon Alley, soon? I have to get going now. I would've written a longer letter but Aunt Petunia's calling me for breakfast. Perhaps Ron will tell you about everything else that has been happening.

Harry

Draco was left a bit confused at this letter. He set it down on his bed and reached for the second letter, from Ron. He carefully opened the envelope. A few things fell out of it. He reached for the clipping that fell out first. He read:

**

MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE
**

SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE

__

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misue of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw.

A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend.

Draco observed the photo. He smiled slightly seeing a picture of the Weasleys waving, standing in front of a large pyramid. Even Scabbers, Ron's rat, was there, sitting on Ron's shoulder. Draco let out a small laugh and set the clipping onto his bed. He then took the piece of parchment and read:

__

Dear Draco,

Have a good holiday so far?

Mine has been excellent. I couldn't believe it when Dad came home and told us all that he won the Daily Prophet draw. He won seven hundred galleons! Most of it's been spent on this trip to Egypt but there's still enough to get me a new wand.

It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us all around the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curse those old Egyptian wizards put on them (Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Bill is a cursebreaker for Gringotts). Fred and George even tried to shove old Percy (who, by the way, is the new Head Boy . . . big surprise) into pyramid. Mum caught them before they could though.

I tried calling Harry by the fellytone. But, his old uncle picked it off and started yelling his head off at me. Reckon it's because I shouted at him first.

__

We'll be back from Egypt the week before term starts. See you in Diagon Alley? I suppose we'll take Hermione as well.

Respond when you can.

Ron

Draco smiled himself, thinking that he was going to have to write three letters to three different people today. He set Ron's letter down on his bed and took the last envelope from Deity. Just from the neat writing on the envelope, Draco could tell it was from Hermione. He opened it and read in Hermione's neat writing:

__

Dear Draco,

I'm on holiday in France at the moment. It's really, really amazing here. But I reckon you would know. Didn't you go here last summer holiday? I've already gone to Paris and Dijon. There's loads of interesting local witchcraft here. I've rewritten my History of Magic essay to include some of the new things I've learned.

Did you see that picture of the Weasleys in the Daily Prophet about a week ago? I bet he's learning loads of stuff. I'm really jealous – The ancient Egyptian wizards were really intelligent. Maybe I'll get to go to Egypt next summer holiday.

Ron's coming back the week before term starts. I suppose I'll see you at the Burrow then? I cannot wait for the term to start.

Love from,

Hermione

Draco smiled slightly after reading Hermione's letter. He carefully put her letter on his bed, positively beaming at it. He was just about to close his window when an handsome tawny owl came flying toward his window. It flew to his windowsill and started gulping some water. He took the envelope from its leg and saw the Hogwarts crest on the back. The tawny owl quickly flew away, back to where it had come from. He quickly opened it, noticing that it was thicker than usual. Draco's eyes quickly scanned the letter. He had almost forgot. Third year was the year that students could start going to Hogsmeade, one of the only all-wizard settlements in England. He had heard all about it from his cousin, Taryn. He and his cousin were very close friends. They had always wanted to spend time with each other when they were younger. But over the last few years, they had grown apart. They were the same age but Taryn was currently attending Beauxbatons Academy. Her family lived in France.

Draco put his Hogwarts letter on his bed and put the permission form neatly onto his large maple desk. Draco pulled out his desk chair and sat down. He was bored, now that the excitement from the letters went by so quickly. He sighed as he turned on the WWN. The Weird Sisters were on with their latest single, "Leave Me Alone." He decided to write back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione later. He wasn't exactly in the mood to write any letters right now.

Draco let out a small yawn, even though he wasn't even tired. His eyes landed on the letters, lying perfectly on his bed. He was glad to have three friends that really cared about him. He desperately wanted to go to the Burrow as soon as possible. That was the only thought that was keeping him going.

***

****

A/N: So, how was the first chapter? Please review on what you liked about this chapter and what you didn't like. I really appreciate all feedback so I'm expecting many reviews. Thanks y'all! ^_^


	2. The Arrival of the Opposites

****

Chapter Two: The Arrival of the Opposites 

A/N: I have to admit: I was a bit upset that I only got seven reviews for my first chapter. This story might take some time to get use to, but hopefully it'll all work out in the end like with _The Life of a Slytherin_, right? Anyway, thanks for your positive feedback. I truly appreciate it…no lie. If you want a full disclaimer, just look at the first chapter. I won't be posting disclaimers for any chapters anymore, besides the first…unless of course, I use a song or something. Then, I _will _use a disclaimer, so I don't get sued. ^_~ Enjoy this second chapter!

****

And to answer your question, Saffron, _Prisoner of Azkaban_ is my favorite Harry Potterbook…even more so than _Order of the Phoenix_. I find that it was just the best school year…so far.

***

Draco sat patiently on one of the large black armchairs in the Main Lounge of Malfoy Manor. It was placed on the second floor, perfectly spacious and comfortable. In fact, if he had to pick his favorite room in the whole mansion, the Main Lounge would have to be it. It was the absolute perfect place to read, think, hope, and dream…He always went to that particular room to relax and just find peace away from his mother and father. 

The darkness of the sky shone through the curtains of the room. The bright moon and glowing starts gently lit the area by the windows, making everything seem just a bit peaceful, for a change. The room was brightly lit with chandeliers and floating candles.

A book was cracked open in his hands. He slowly scanned over the pages, reading each and every word carefully, absorbing everything. The book was of particular interest to him. It was filled with history. He never had enjoyed History of Magic class but when reading on his own terms, he always cracked open a book with historical content. But, he had been given tons of homework that summer and was, unfortunately, reading a book for HOM homework.

Thinking for a moment, Draco moved over to one of the oak desks in the Main Lounge. He got out a few scrolls of parchment, an raven-feather quill, and an inkwell. He placed his book (_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot) on the desk and sat down on a chair. He read the first few paragraphs of the chapter on Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century. Draco took his raven-feather quill and dipped it into the ink. He sucked on the tip of the feather for a second before beginning to write his essay. Draco wrote:

__

During the medieval times, in the fourteenth century, Muggles were afraid of magic, even if they were rather unsuccessful in recognizing it. _They would often burn a Muggle and not a witch or wizard at the stake._

Draco read the paragraph over again and continued writing.

__

What they didn't know that is if in the actual event that a real wizard or witch was caught, the witch or wizard could simply perform a Flame Freezing Spell. In using this particular spell, the caught person would pretend to shriek in pain while experiencing a light, tickling sensation. 

Draco read on, continuing to write his History of Magic essay. The soft scratching of the quill broke the silence of the room. Thirty minutes later, he had already written four inches of his essay. The essay only called for eight inches. Glad that he was two inches away from finishing, Draco anxiously continued writing. After an hour of endless writing, he was finally done with his essay. He still hadn't started on his essays for Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration. 

He was taking new subjects this upcoming year. Unlike Ron and Harry, though much like Hermione, Draco was very involved in his academics. You could say that was one of the many things he and Hermione had in common. He worked hard but he _did _find the time to act like a normal thirteen-year-old boy and hang out with his friends. Both Harry and Ron, to his knowledge, had signed up for Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Draco had signed up for all of the extra classes. His mum had encouraged him to live life to the fullest so he wanted to get as much more knowledge as possible.

A week had passed since he had gotten his letters from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He had replied to all three of them and by this time, no one had replied yet. He was anxious as to why. Ron and Hermione were both still vacationing but he had expected a letter from Harry far sooner. Gathering his essay and his leather-bound book, Draco traveled up the many staircases leading up to his room.

When he opened the door, he saw a single snowy white owl he immediately recognized as Hedwig standing on his windowsill. She was drinking from Deity's water bowl. Deity was probably off catching a mouse or something. He wondered when she'd be back. Draco always _had _been extremely fond of his eagle owl. He walked over to the windowsill and took the letter that Hedwig held out on her leg. She hooted happily before taking off.

Draco carefully unopened the letter, recognizing Harry's writing on the envelope. He read:

Draco, __

Sorry for not having written any sooner. I haven't had any time at all to write. My dreadful Aunt Marge came to stay with us. I think I've told you about her, haven't I? I might've last Christmas holiday when I went to Malfoy Manor with you. Well, maybe I haven't so I'll just tell you again. She's Uncle Vernon's sister. Even if we don't share the same blood, I've always called her "Aunt." It's bloody annoying, just to tell you. She's a total witch, in a bad way…an extremely bad way. She came two days ago and she's staying for the rest of the week. So, don't think I'm dead or something if I don't reply quickly. She squeezed her wineglass too hard at dinner tonight. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia think I did magic because, well…I did. Hopefully, the next four days will go by quickly.

I heard on the WWN that Sirius Black murdered thirteen people or something with a single _curse. Is that really true? When did this happen? I wouldn't have asked but that's really all that the reporter on the WWN said. I noticed that the Wizard Wireless Network is a lot like Muggle news radio. Can you tell me anymore about it all?_

I've got to get to going. I expect a letter from you by tomorrow morning. At the latest, you can expect a response by lunch. Aunt Marge and everyone else are going out for the day. They're locking my door shut, of course.

__

Harry

Draco remembered Harry telling him about his awful Aunt Marge last year. He had never liked the sounds of her and felt horrible for Harry, having to spend a week with that old bat. Draco got out parchment, a bottle of ink, and a spare eagle-feather quill. Still standing up, Draco began writing a letter. After a few moments, he had finished scrawling. He wanted to get the letter to Harry as soon as possible.

He read over the letter…

Dear Harry, __

Oh, I remember you telling me about your old bat of a relative Aunt Marge. She sounds bloody dreadful. I feel so sorry for you. Tell me how everything turns out…

Things have been so boring here at the manor. All I've really accomplished this summer is doing a good job on my History of Magic essay. I haven't even started _on the other essays. I better start working on them. I've also taken my Nimbus 2001 out in the backyard a lot. Flying out there is so great. You should really come back here Christmas holiday._
Harry had already asked his mum about going to the Burrow for the rest of the summer holiday. She had always been much kinder and gentler than her husband, even before Draco had been Sorted into Gryffindor. She had given him permission to go. Draco would most likely be Flooing over to the Burrow or something. Draco didn't know if Harry was going to the Burrow as well but he was sure that Hermione was going. He smiled slightly at the thought and shook his head nonchalantly. 
__ All I know about Sirius Black is that he's my mum's cousin and what you already said. My mum's maiden name is Black…I don't think I've told you until now. I also know that he's a dark wizard, that Sirius Black. Supposedly, he was one of You-Know-Who's most loyal Deatheaters. Hope I could help in some way.
__I found out who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is, ever since that old prat Lockhart got hit with his own Memory Charm. Someone named Lupin or something. I overheard father discussing it with the school governors when they came over for dinner last night. I also heard them say that he was a werewolf_! The school governors are a little nervous to hire a werewolf, for obvious reasons, but supposedly Dumbledore trusts Lupin.Maybe Lupin's young as well. He probably looks scary too. _
Draco's one fear was of werewolves. It had increased when he had entered the Forbidden Forest with Neville, Hermione, and Harry during their first year.
__Tell me what you think of all of this. I need as much interaction with the outside world as possible.
__Draco

Draco sealed the letter in a crisp white envelope and quickly scribbled Harry's name and address onto the front of it. He looked up and saw Deity flying toward the window. He grinned thankfully and tied the letter onto Deity's leg. She took a few gulps of water before taking off. Draco's eyes stayed on Deity as she flew off into the distance. A few seconds later, he could still see her distantly. After a few moments, she had vanished into the dark sky.

Draco turned away and walked away from the window. He walked over to his king-sized bed by wall. He laid down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Like the ceiling of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, the ceiling of Draco's room had been enchanted to show the day or night sky and how it actually looked at that moment. He looked over to the wall that his bed leaned against. There were a few Gryffindor banners up. He also had a few posters of his favorite Quidditch teams on the wall. The Wimbourine Wasps and the Irish team were his two favorites. He also liked the Chudley Cannons, even if they weren't the best Quidditch team in the entire wizarding world.
Draco lay still as thoughts poured into his head. He was mostly thinking about school, his friends, and life in general. He breathed in deeply, closing his deep silver eyes. He simply couldn't wait to go to the Burrow and see Ron, Hermione, and possibly Harry. He opened his eyes wide. He had a sort of emptiness in his stomach…actually, it was in the region where you usually kept your feelings for a person.
And, dare he even say it, those feelings were kept in his heart for one person: Hermione Granger. As pathetic as it sounded, he had liked her ever since she had been Petrified by the basilisk during the previous year. After thinking about it for the longest time, Draco had finally realized the feelings he held for Hermione. They had so much in common: they had the same hobbies, liked the same things…And, this crush had developed slowly. It wasn't to say that he was in love with girl…because he wasn't…at least not in that way, yet. 
Draco blinked a few times, realizing he had, once again, admitted to himself that he liked Hermione the way he did. She was special…underneath her slightly rough exterior was a bright, loving girl that anyone could fall in 'like' with…that anyone included Draco. He sighed heavily, deciding to stop thinking about Hermione. If he started again, he didn't think that he could ever stop.

Draco got off of his bed, standing up. The sky was now pitch black, though it was still lit with stars. Draco looked up at his ceiling as it turned pitch black, like the night sky. The glowing of the stars dimmed slightly, the room slowly growing darker. He let out a small sigh before changing into his bedclothes. He looked at his clock and saw that it was only 10:30 p.m. but for some reason, Draco felt tired. His day had been everything but exhausting but he just felt drowsy. He was a bit confused by this but shook it off. Without a single thought, he blew out the candles and turned off the lights, which were powered by the _Lumos _spell. Draco climbed into his bed, and closed his eyes.

Within fifteen minutes, Draco was resting peacefully, without a care in the world. He turned a few times, laying still. In a few moments, he resumed twisting and turning. The dream he was having at that moment was one of his worst fears: Ron and Hermione becoming a couple…
"Draco…I'm sorry! But I don't love you…I'm in love with Ron," Hermione said, truthfully, looking at Draco sadly. "I'm sorry that I never told you before but I've loved him ever since I first met him."
"_What?! _Hermione! No! You don't love him…you told me that you loved _me,_" Draco said, shocked and confused. He looked at her, a puzzled look on his face. To him, Hermione looked older. She must've been two or three years older than she was now. "Hermione! Please…don't leave me now. I need you…I _love _you." Then, suddenly, Ron appeared out of nowhere.
Hermione looked over to Ron, a sincere smile on her face. Draco watched both of them, his jaw dropped slightly. The two both leaned in and started snogging each other. Draco turned away, furiously. The next thing he knew, Draco was running away in the distance…
Draco's eyes opened wide opened. He sat up in his bed, a cold sweat on his forehead. He breathed deeply, wondering if his dream was somehow a prediction of the future. Draco shook his head. It couldn't be. He was just thinking crazy thoughts. Ron and Hermione would never be a couple…he was certain about that. Draco blinked a few times, shaking his head. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Draco laid back down, taking another deep breath. He closed his eyes but couldn't get back to sleep.
A few hours later, Draco eventually fell asleep. He had a few dreams, though they were none he could remember. That night, all of his dreams had to do with Hermione…
***
The next four days slowly passed at Malfoy Manor. Rain poured from the sky, which was slightly odd on summer days but perfectly normal all the same. Draco received two more letters from Harry, further complaining about his Aunt Marge. The most recent letter he had gotten had been earlier that morning, saying how he was so excited that Aunt Marge would be departing from Surrey the next day. Draco felt glad for Harry.
The week after next, Draco would be leaving Malfoy Manor and go to the Burrow. He was so excited about that. He wanted his next week at the Manor to be as smooth and peaceful as possible. Within the week of arriving at the Burrow, he, Ron, and Hermione as well as the other Weasleys would be going to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. Draco had already started packing, being a little _too _overexcited. 
Draco stood over his largest suitcase, which was on his bed, carefully folding his black school robes and placing them into the suitcase. He put his red and yellow Gryffindor scarf in his suitcase. He put his winter cloak, black pointed hat, and dragon hide protective gloves inside the suitcase. While he was at it, Draco stuffed some quills, bundles of parchment, and a thin schoolbook or two inside of the suitcase, completely filling it up.
Draco decided to just pack the rest of his school supplies later in the week, in case he had some spare time…which he _always _had. Draco zipped his suitcase and lifted it, putting it beside his bed. Letting out a deep sigh, Draco walked over to his window and opened the curtains. No sunshine peered through though. The skies were darkly blue, covered not clear blue, but covered with big, dark clouds. Draco bit his bottom lip, looking out into the darkness. It was only an hour or two after noon and the sky was already filled with darkness.

Draco was about to turn away when he saw two dark figures at the tall gate of Malfoy Manor. It was a distant sight and along with the darkness, Draco didn't know who the two were. He tried to get a better look but simply saw cloaks over the peoples' heads. The two opened the gate and entered Malfoy Manor. It was a long walk to the front door. Draco noticed that the shorter one was carrying two suitcases.

He blinked a few times, watching the two figures approach the front door. The last he saw of them, they had reached the front door. Draco was curious as to who these two figures were. He turned around and when he did, the door opened and Tiffles walked in.

"Mr. Draco, sir?" Tiffles said questioningly, a touch of nervousness in his squeaky voice. Draco approached Tiffles, a well-shaped eyebrow raised at the house-elf.

"Mrs. Ashlyne and Ms. Taryn are on the first floor, Mr. Draco, sir," Tiffles squeaked, delightfully.

"Taryn?" Draco said, a mix of shock and surprise in his voice. He grinned broadly. Tiffles nodded his head enthusiastically. Draco quickly walked out of his bedroom, and walked down the many staircases as quickly as possible. Tiffles, a bit puzzled, snapped his fingers and Apparated down to the kitchens.

After several moments, Draco finally reached the first floor and saw Taryn standing with her mum, talking to Lucius, who was Taryn's mum's brother. Taryn's eyes were on Lucius but she turned and almost instantly, a broad grin was on her delicate face. Mrs. Ashlyne gestured toward Draco. With one last look at her mum, Taryn quickly walked over to Draco, still smiling brightly.

"Hullo Draco!" Taryn exclaimed brightly. She gave her cousin a quick hug. "How has your summer been? I have _loads _to tell you!" Draco exchanged grins with Taryn.

"Hey, Taryn," Draco said. "I can't believe that I haven't seen you since the Easter holiday. My summer's been great. Let's go up to the Main Lounge. We can have a better talk there." Taryn nodded her head and the two headed up the stairs that led to the second floor.

Draco led Taryn over to one of the large black couches by the crackling fire. It was particularly cold that day and the heat from the fire would warm them up. After a few seconds, Draco finally spoke.

"So, what do you have to tell me?" Draco said, looking directly at Taryn's bright hazel eyes. Her golden blonde hair was pulled back in an elegant twist. Taryn looked like she was about to burst from all of the excitement.

"I'm going to _Hogwarts_!" Taryn exclaimed happily, her broad grin becoming even wider. Draco's jaw immediately dropped. He was so surprised but extremely happy at the same time.

"You're going to Hogwarts!? Really?" Draco said, happily. Taryn nodded her head, grinning at her younger cousin. She was older than him by a few days. She never let him forget that.

"Isn't that great news?" Taryn said, calming down a bit, even if it wasn't working. "I only found out last week. I would've Owled you but the weather has been horrible in France. I didn't want Maddox to get lost out in the rain. But, from what I can see, the weather hasn't been so great here either."

"You're going to love Hogwarts, Taryn…you really are," Draco said excitedly. "You _have _to get Sorted into Gryffindor. We need to be in the same house."

"Well, hopefully, I'll be a Gryffindor," Taryn said, smiling slightly. "I was Sorted into Mardona at Beauxbatons and from what I've heard, that's the equivalent of Gryffindor House." Draco looked like all of his dreams were coming true. First, his favorite cousin and close friend was transferring to Hogwarts. The next thing that needed to happen was for Draco and Hermione to get together as a couple…

But, Draco was getting in a little over his head. What if Hermione didn't feel the same way about him that he felt about her? What if he was just imagining things? 

"This is so wicked!" Taryn said truthfully.

"Yeah…wicked."

*** 

****

A/N: So, how was that chapter? Please review…I need all of your feedback, positive or negative. ^_^

__


	3. Unraveling the Untold

Chapter Three: Unraveling the Untold ****

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, you beautiful people, you! Sorry for such a_ long_ wait. I've been having a **huge **writer's block and everything has just been so hectic. Sorry if updates turn out to be slower during the school year (mine started September 10th). I'll try to make it up to all of you! ^_^

****

*** 

"_Draco_…" 

He let out a groan, his eyes slammed shut. He wouldn't get up. He was much too tired. "Draco! Get up, already! Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius are waiting for us!" He let out another small groan, his eyes still shut. A smirk on her face, Taryn walked to the end of his bed and pulled the blankets that had been covering his body. Draco shuddered, a surge of chilliness going through him, to his utter distaste. But, he lay still in his bed, trying to get back to sleep. That would be an impossible task though…once Taryn wanted to do something, she wouldn't give up until she succeeded.

"Oh, well, how about I Owl your little _Hermione _and inform her about the big crush you've developed on her?" Taryn said, her voice laced with relish. That certainly woke him up. Draco's eyes opened wide and he immediately sat up in his bed, glaring slightly, though jokingly, at his cousin. 

"Fine, fine, I'm awake," Draco said, slightly groggily. He was still very tired, though he would stay up. He needn't let Taryn tell Hermione about his little, well, _infatuation_ with her. Taryn gave him a sickly sweet smile. 

"Oh, come on now cousin." Taryn took hold of his arms, attempting to pull him up from his bed. Her attempt proved to be successful, as Draco was now, though hesitantly, standing up. He stretched his limbs, looking sleepily at Taryn.

"You know, it's not right to deprive sleep from a teenage boy," Draco said haughtily, a smirk getting the better of him. Taryn rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. 

"Now, hurry up and get dressed," Taryn snapped, though in a light way. "Breakfast has been ready for ages and Aunt Narcissa said something about giving you a _bedtime._" Taryn let out a small laugh at the idea of having a bedtime. She shrugged and left the room, highly content.

Draco shot her a bitter look and continued stretching for a few moments. He looked out his crystal clear window and saw Hedwig perched on his windowsill, standing patiently. He immediately opened the window and took the letter from her leg. With a hoot, Hedwig flew off. He watched as she became distant and until she was only a speck in the crystal blue sky.

He hastily opened the letter, hoping it was something interesting. Or maybe there was something important that Harry needed to tell him. Draco read:

Draco, __

Aunt Marge is leaving today. And, pretty soon, I'll be able to meet up with you, Ron, and Hermione in Diagon Alley, or at the Burrow before that. I'm not sure if Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia will let me go though…they already think the Weasleys are mad enough as it is, especially after what happened here last year. I'm just hoping that the rest of the day will run by smoothly. I've made a deal with Uncle Vernon: if I behave for Aunt Marge's whole stay here, he'll sign my Hogsmeade permission slip. 

Oh, I have to get going now. I have _to go eat breakfast._

Harry

Draco put the letter down. It was much less than what he was expecting but he was happy for Harry that his Aunt Marge was leaving. Then, he (and Taryn, most likely) would meet Harry, Ron, and…Hermione at the Burrow in two weeks and everything would be all right. Hopefully everything would turn out okay.

Hopefully.

*** 

Draco and Taryn sat leisurely beside the Quidditch Pitch in the extremely spacious backyard of Malfoy Manor. After a few rounds of Quidditch, they had decided to simply relax and talk. Seeing as they hadn't seen each other since Easter holiday, they had some catching up to do.

"So…" Taryn said slyly, smiling at her cousin. Draco gave her a look as to say 'Go on…' She returned that with a smirk. 

"Well, you know, as I am a girl and all…"

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that," Draco said, raising a well-shaped eyebrow. He had an eerie feeling that she was going to an oddly personal question so he mentally prepared himself. Taryn rolled her eyes at her younger cousin.

"Anyway, I was _just _wondering there were any hot guys at Hogwarts, preferably around my age, you know," Taryn said finally. Draco was expecting much more serious than a question about, er, 'hot guys.' She had an oddly apprehensive look on her face that didn't match her at all.

"I'm not gay, you know," Draco said smartly but calmly, causing Taryn to roll her eyes at him again. "But if you must know, I have a book of photos from last year. This bloody annoying boy named Colin Creevy gave it to me on the last day of school, blushing wildly. I think _he _might be gay though…" Taryn let out a small laugh.

"Anyway, he took loads of pictures of just about everyone last year. I suppose you might find an, erm, _hot guy_ that'll arouse your interest…"

"Really? Cool," Taryn said quite simply, smiling.

"I'll go get it then." Draco rose from the grassy patch and quickly ran toward the house. He walked quickly through the house, rushing up the staircases. He finally reached his bedroom and hastily searched around for the photo album. After several moments of searching, Draco grabbed hold of the album and sped back down the many staircases. By the time he got outside again, he was out of breathing, panting loudly. 

"Uh, OK there, Draco?" Taryn said, her voice lightly laced with sarcasm. Draco rolled his gleaming silver eyes at her, almost throwing the album down at her. Slightly started, Taryn took the large book and carefully opened it up. On the first page there were a few pictures of Draco and his closest friends. He lay down beside her once more, looking through the album with her. 

Draco felt a blush creeping onto his cheek when he saw one of the first pictures in the photo album. It was of him and Hermione. Clearly shown in the picture, he was trying to act cool and calm, occasionally fidgeting. Hermione was smiling brightly and waving while Draco, much like in reality, was blushing pink. His head was turned away from Mione slightly, as for her not to see his crimson cheeks.

Taryn looked up at Draco as she saw him blushing. A mischievous grin appeared on her face as Draco turned away. She let out a small cough and continued looking through the pictures.

"I still can't _believe _that you're actually close friends with Harry Potter," Taryn said softly, scanning over a picture of Draco and Harry. "D'you think that he would ever like a girl like me?" Draco almost choked on the air. Why would Taryn ever think about going out with _Harry_?

"Well—I—uh—but—" 

"But what?" Taryn said moodily, a well-shaped eyebrow raised at the boy. "Do you not think that I'm _good _enough for him or something?" Almost immediately, Draco sensed that she was joking around and broke out in a smile. Taryn smiled back. "No, but, truthfully…do you think he would ever go out with me?"

"I, well, maybe, I suppose so…why are you asking _me_?" Draco sputtered out, looking at her curiously.

"Well, I suppose because you know us both really well and could tell us…I mean, me, if we would go together well. I already know one thing…he's cute. Even with that lightning bolt on his forehead." She laughed lightly, continuing to smile at Draco. He felt extremely odd being told how er, "cute" his best friend was. Thinking that a change of subject would be best, he immediately pointed at a picture of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"As you know, that's Harry. The redheaded guy is one of my other best mates, Ron. I think I told you about him. And of course…Hermione," Draco said, saying that last word rather dreamily, causing Taryn to laugh out loud.

"You really like her, don't you?" Not being able to put it into simply words, he merely nodded his head, the smallest of smiles on his now slightly timid face. Taryn was probably the only person in the world, besides himself, who knew that he had a crush on Mione. The others, he thought, might've had their suspicions…Hopefully not.

"Wow…who's he?" Taryn said breathlessly, pointing to a picture of a handsome, slightly burly young man. Draco turned to Taryn with a 'you-honestly-don't-like-him-do-you' look on his face.

"Oliver Wood," Draco murmured. "He's captain and keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Oh, that's right! You're Chaser, aren't you? And Harry's Seeker?" Draco nodded his head at this.

"What year is this Oliver Wood in?" Was Taryn honestly interested in _Oliver_? To Draco, Oliver was an extremely competitive, tough Quidditch captain. He was always making them practice, practice, practice. But, over the last two years, Draco knew that all of their practice had succeeded. They had never lost to Slytherin yet, Draco thought proudly. This wasn't something he would boast about in front of his parents though.

"7th year, mind you. He's just a _little _too old for you, Taryn," Draco said smartly, obviously pointing out the four-year age difference. Taryn rolled her eyes, something she did a lot especially around Draco.

"Whatever," Taryn said nonchalantly, flipping to the next page in the album. There were several pictures of the Gryffindor Quidditch team practicing out in the Pitch as well as some pictures from their first match of the year against Slytherin (in that photo, Draco had thrown the Quaffle into the middle hoop, winning them the game). 

Not having anything to comment about that, Taryn turned to the next page. Colin had chosen to take a few pictures of the Stupid Slytherins as Draco, Harry, and Ron liked to call them. This particular group of Slytherins were, well, to put it bluntly, the enemy of the 'Dream Team' (as the Slytherins enjoyed calling Draco and his friends). This particular group of Slytherins was made up of Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle. 

Blaise Zabini was the person who could be referred to as the 'ringleader' of the gang of Slytherins. He was handsome, or so Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil often proclaimed. His chestnut hair was often spiked up, having used massive amounts of gel. He was quite tall for his age and was slightly thin. Much like every other Slytherin, he had cold eyes, his of which were an ashy hazel.

Pansy Parkinson…wow, she was horrible. She had a face like a pug, causing the Dream Team to laugh out loud when she made this particularly dog-like face she did often. She often didn't know what they were laughing at and was even more frustrated since she was usually trying to jeer at them. She had blonde hair that ran down past her shoulders with very cold steely gray eyes. 

Crabbe and Goyle were big and stupid. That would just about sum it up. They both had practically no neck and were tall. Goyle was taller while Crabbe was shorter and burlier. They were Blaise's bodyguards; there was no other term for them. They went along, agreeing with every jaunt he produced out of his dense head.

"Ooh, who's he?" Taryn said happily, pointing to Blaise. "He's cute." Draco looked at her with utter disbelief. Who would think that Zabini was _cute_? He stared at her, his mouth gaping open.

Taryn looked at him, an eyebrow raised. Her eyes peered around, wondering why he was looking at her weirdly.

"What? Is there something on my face or something…?" Taryn said self-consciously, attempting to wipe away what might've been on her pale face. Draco slowly snapped out of it, shaking his head.

"No, sorry for spacing out there," Draco murmured. "It's just that…well, that guy is my worst enemy, I guess you could say. He's in Slytherin…And well, we're not exactly the best of friends." Taryn mouthed 'Oh.' She knew about the whole situation and didn't question any further. She looked back down at the album and they looked through it.

*** 

She sat on her bed, her gold locket in her hand. Taryn looked down at it hatefully. How could he have done to Taryn and her mum? How could he have just up and left them? _How?! _She carefully opened the locket and saw two small pictures, one of her mum and one of her dad. She slowly ran her thumb over the picture of her dad. Without thinking, Taryn held the locket up. With a strong thrust, Taryn pelted the locket across the room, causing it to hit the hard blue wall. Flashing through was a surge of memories, some standing out more than others. The final one was of her waking up to her frantic mother sobbing loudly. She had quickly gotten up, confused as to why she was crying. And then, the news had hit her: _her dad had left them. _Taryn remembered crying for days, wondering why he had left. Had it been because of her? Had she been such a bad child that he wanted to leave them forever?

Taryn fell back onto her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Life was so unfair…They had all been perfectly happy, hadn't they? They were a normal family, like everyone else. But then, that one day had come and he had just up and left. She closed her eyes, though this didn't stop the tears. They continued rushing down her face, dampening it greatly.

She must've looked like a fool right at this moment. She was so pathetic. Two weeks had passed since that fateful day and she continued to bawl her eyes out each and everyday. It was so sad. She was so weak…Ashlynes were _never _weak. They were like the Malfoys: powerful, strong, and fearless. But Taryn had always seen herself as the sort of black sheep of her family. She was different from her mum and dad. And different wasn't always a good thing.

__

Knock…She immediately sat up on the bed, hearing knocking. Taryn hastily wiped away her tears. She bit her bottom lip, not wanting any stray tears to escape from her eyes. She quickly examined her face in the mirror. Her usually bright eyes were struck with red. It was obvious that she had just been crying. But maybe the person at the door would just think that she had taken a shower and suds of shampoo had gone into her eyes. But then again, her hair was perfectly dry. 

"Uh, Taryn? You in there?" She groaned, recognizing the voice as Draco's. She sniffed, turning away from the mirror.

"Yes, I'm in here, Draco," Taryn said calmly. She slowly walked over to the door and twisted the knob open. Sure enough, Draco stood before her, clad in emerald green robes. He shot her a confused look.

__

That's it…I'm done for…Taryn thought in the back of her mind. He would ask why she looked so odd then the truth would leak out. It was her fault that she could never keep a secret, not even one as personal and depressing as this one. But, to her great surprise, Draco simply walked into her room, not commenting on her slightly damp face or extremely red eyes.

"Dinner will be ready soon, I suppose," Draco said carelessly. "Pepper's been slaving away at the cooking for several hours. She said that she'd be making your favorites."

"Bouillabaisse?" Taryn said, slightly savagely. She hadn't had any in over a week, making her feel slightly more exhausted than usual. Back home in Paris, she had had bouillabaisse at least once or twice a week. It had always been her favorite. Draco nodded his head. Taryn closed the door to her room and slowly walked back over to her bed. Draco stayed standing, looking directly as his older cousin.

Almost immediately, this happiness was attacked. Draco swiftly turned his head, his silver eyes landing on the broken gold heart that was lying gently on the floor. He walked over to the locket and picked it up. Taryn felt a lump in her throat. Now he would ask what had happened.

"Taryn? Why is this on the floor?" Draco questioned her. "And why is it broken…?"

"Oh, um, I accidentally dropped it when I was looking at it," Taryn murmured. That was the best excuse she could come up with. She couldn't bear lying to her best friend in the world. It almost _hurt_. He obviously knew that she was lying by her lack of eye contact and the murmuring. She never murmured. 

"What happened?" Draco said, almost reading her unclear mind. "That wasn't what happened and you know it." He said this all very solemnly, making Taryn feel even more uncomfortable. Before she knew it, she had burst out into tears again. Now, she knew, they wouldn't stop even if she tried. 

Draco's mouth gaped open slightly. Why was she crying? What had happened to make her sob so unbearably? He merely stood there, looking at her with a highly confused look on his concerned face. Somehow, through her loud sobbing, she managed to speak.

"F-Father…h-he l-l-left us! Me a-and m-m-mummy!" She sounded like a small child whining about not getting enough ice cream. But the shock of what she had just said started going through Draco like a tidal wave. _Her father had left them. _No wonder why…He couldn't help but feel absolutely horrible, his insides twisting and turning.

When Taryn had first arrived at Malfoy Manor, he couldn't have helped notice that there was a certain eerie tension between them both. She hadn't seemed as close as she had once been, making Draco feel rather uneasy. 

"I'm…I'm…" Draco stammered, not exactly sure of what he was. He wouldn't say 'sorry' because it probably would've made her felt even worse. He gulped and slowly walked over to Taryn, wrapping his arms awkwardly around his crying cousin. He felt her tears running onto his shoulder but he didn't mind in the least. 

The only important thing in the world was Taryn and now she was crying. Draco couldn't help but feel as if he had failed her…

*** 

****

A/N: Again, sorry for such a long wait! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! ^_~

****


End file.
